


i'll hold your body in my hands (be as gentle as i can)

by hazthecoconut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Smut, Top Louis, and louis too, harry is a cute lil princess, he loves his little baby, like harry is sooo cute omg, much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: harry is a pregnant, hormonal baby doll and louis loves to see harry pregnant.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this little one shot, it's pretty short but i just wanted to write some smut and pregnancy fluff bc im a kinky hoe
> 
> hope you enjoy it

It was a sunny Saturday, the birds were chirping a lovely melody outside of the big mansion. Harry had just woken up and squeezed his eyes together because the sun was brightly shining through the window and slightly blinding him. He turned to his side, only to see that Louis wasn't in bed anymore. He groaned and got up slowly. Harry was 6 months pregnant and well, he immediately felt the raising urge to pee. The curly head sighed and walked into the bathroom, his hand on his developing tummy. His walking was slowly turning into waddling since his stomach was constantly growing.

He had been a clumsy peanut ever since he was a toddler and would trip over everything, so Louis wanted him to walk as slow and careful as possible now that he was carrying his son. Yes, son. They found out they were having a baby boy a few weeks ago and Louis was more than happy. He had always wanted a boy. Of course, he could've taught a little girl some football too, but he just felt like a boy would be so much better in general.

Harry let out a loud breath as he felt the heavy pressure taken away from his bladder. He then brushed his teeth and put his long, curly hair up in a bun. Louis didn't want Harry to cut them, so they were now long enough to reach his shoulders. The young man looked into the mirror and smiled. He loved how his skin has been looking for awhile now. Everyone had told him that he was glowing and he really was. His skin of course was always flawless, but he had a few pimples here and there. And even those pimples weren't there anymore. He looked like photoshop in real life.

He walked downstairs - of course slowly and carefully (we don't want our little Haz to trip and fall). And when he arrived in the kitchen, he saw that Louis had made him breakfast and left a little note on a sticky note. Harry sat down and ate some vegetables. He was an absolute health-fanatic. Louis had told him to listen to his cravings and satisfy them, but still, it didn't happen that often that Louis would see Harry with sweets or junk food. But vegetables were even better for their baby. 

_I'll be back around 6 pm. Eat up, princess and then do whatever makes you happy, but don't overwork yourself! Love you xx_

Harry smiled as he read the note and chewed on his food. Louis was the only person to make his heart swell so much and fill itself with so much love. 

He cleaned the table and did the washing up, until his feet started to hurt. He walked over into the living room and decided to sit down for a while. Harry made it comfortable for himself and leaned against some fluffy pillows. He stared at his stomach, which was standing out like a hill on his skinny body. The green eyed immediately smiled and stroked over the stretched skin. His butterfly tattoo looked kind of pregnant too, but Louis always told him ''The butterfly is protecting little pumpkin.''. Only Louis could have such cute ideas. Harry always explained to Louis that he saw their baby as a growing butterfly - just like his tattoo - and his tummy is a cocoon. Their little baby was like a caterpillar at the beginning of his pregnancy and when it comes out, it's like a precious butterfly. But pregnant Harry's mind was very, very confusing. So maybe, Louis didn't quite agree that their baby was a caterpillar and laugh. Harry would only smack his arm then and groan ''Louis!''.

But Harry loved being pregnant. It was their first child and definitely not their last one. Being pregnant doesn't just mean a growing stomach and pain. No, there is an actual growing human inside of you. And that amazes Harry.

He could feel the little boy kick and pat his stomach gently.''How are you in there, munchkin?'', he asked and chuckled. He and Louis had different nicknames for their unborn child.''Papa's at work, but hey, look-'', he slowly got up again to waddle over to their shelf filled with books. He pulled one book out, which was full of fairytales. One hand protectively on his stomach, in the other hand the heavy book, he walked over to the sofa again.

''Mummy can entertain you and read you some of your favorite stories, yea? Doesn't that sound fun, baby?'', he asked and looked down at his belly. Harry was such a proud mum and would probably spoil their child so much when it's finally born. He rested the book on his chest carefully and flicked through the pages.''What about... oh, what about _The Adventures of Pinocchio_?''. He always talked to his bump when he was alone. Of course, he loved to be close to his child and also, the doctor told him, that their son could probably recognize his voice better if he talks to him often. Harry wanted to be the best mum possible and now, no one could stop him from talking to his unborn baby son. He does it in the supermarket, in elevators and everywhere else in public.

But the only one who's allowed to actually touch his belly, is Louis. Louis first thought, Harry would be that kind of pregnant person who would run around and let everyone touch his stomach as if it's a shrine. No, Harry only wanted himself and Louis to share that kind of intimidate feeling. To feel their baby kick and massage the soft, stretched skin. 

'' _Once upon a time there was a piece of wood. It was not an expensive piece of wood. Far from it. Just a common block of firewood, one of those thick, solid logs that are put on the fire in winter to make cold rooms cozy and warm_.'', Harry read in a soothing, slow voice.''Are you cozy and warm in my tummy too, baby?'', he let the book sink down on his chest and looked at his big tummy. He received a strong kick as an answer and chuckled, then put his warm hand on his stomach.

'' _I do not know how this really happened, yet the fact remains that one fine day this piece of wood found itself in the shop of an old carpenter. His real name was Mastro Antonio, but everyone called him Mastro Cherry, for the tip of his nose was so round and red and shiny that it looked like a ripe cherry. As soon as he saw that piece of wood, Mastro Cherry was filled with joy._ '', he continued to read.''He must've felt as happy as me, when I found out I was having you, munchkin.''. The baby boy only kicked, which caused Harry to chuckle.''Yea, yea. I know what you're thinking, baby boy. ' _Mama is so annoying, why can't she just read the story_ ', hm?''. He felt some kicking again and he stroked over the space where he had felt it.''Mommy loves you so much, baby...''.

-

 ''And, Tomlinson? Everything good with your family?'', Louis' boss asked him as they were both walking through the building. He worked in an local office, nothing exciting. Just something to earn enough money to feed a family. Louis smiled proudly and nodded.''My lovely boyfriend is six months pregnant and is going to hit the seven months mark very soon.'', he said and chuckled.''He is so in love with being pregnant, it's disgustingly cute.''. His boss smiled widely.''I wish you both much luck. Starting a family can be very exhausting, but it's all worth it in the end.''.

Louis said goodbye to his boss after their small conversation and then got into his car soon. He was already pretty late, Harry is probably half asleep when he's going to arrive at home. Today was such a long day and well, that would mean that he and Harry would only see each other in bed. But they didn't.

When the blue eyed man arrived at home, he saw his beautiful, curly haired boyfriend on the couch. He was watching a cartoon and ate a bit of ice-cream meanwhile. Louis chuckled to himself quietly, because even though Harry was such a fan of healthy eating, he couldn't help but go after his cravings sometimes. Not that it was a problem to Louis. He was happy that Harry wasn't ashamed of his needs. Some pregnant people don't satisfy their cravings only because they're scared of gaining weight. But Harry was still good in shape, his jawline could still cut a bitch and he looked absolutely stunning. 

Louis got out of his shoes and put on his brown slippers. They looked like little puppies. Harry had the same pair, but a bit bigger. He was taller than Louis and his hands and feet were of course bigger than Louis' too. Louis would often tease him and call him a giant, but Harry found it funny too and not get offended in even the slightest way. He knew, his Louis would never be mean to him on purpose.

''I'm home, baby. Why are you still awake, huh?'', he asked and sat down next to his boyfriend. Harry looked at him with a bright smile, some ice cream decorating the corners of his mouth.''I wanted to wait for you. And munchkin missed you too.'', he said and set the cup down on the table. He brought up his leg to sit a bit more comfortable and leaned against the sofa.''He just wouldn't let me sleep without hearing daddy's voice at least one time before going to bed.''. Louis chuckled and came closer to Harry, then wrapped his arm around his shoulders and put his cold hand on Harry's warm skin.''How are you never cold?'', Louis asked and looked at him, while he rubbed his hands against the warm, soft skin of his boyfriend.''I keep munchkin warm, munchkin keeps me warm too.'', Harry explained and giggled cutely.

Ugh, Louis was so in love with that gorgeous creature who was carrying his child and was only his. Forever.

''You're so beautiful, baby doll. So, so beautiful...'', he whispered and kissed Harry's neck a few times. Harry got a little horny then. He had a weak spot a bit before his ear and directly underneath his jawline. His hormones were just making him responsive to Louis' touches even more since he got pregnant. And Louis loved it. He didn't only found Harry attractive the way he was sporting his precious baby bump, he also found it so amazing that Harry was so tender and sweet.

But then the baby started kicking, reminding Harry that he only stayed up because their son wouldn't stop moving until Louis would talk to him. He chuckled and pushed Louis softly away.''He wants to hear his daddy.'', Harry said and pointed at his stomach. Louis smiled softly.''I'll give him some attention and then wreck you.'', he whispered seductively. Harry didn't even listen to Louis anymore after that. He could only notice his growing boner and that he was getting so fucking wet. Oh great.

''Daddy wants you to not hurt mummy anymore now, because that makes daddy sad. Do you want to make daddy sad, pumpkin? You don't, right?''.

 

And well, maybe their son stopped kicking then and let them both do what they wanted to do. Louis found himself, staring at Harry's pink panties with a cute little bow on it just a few moments later. The pregnant boy and his boyfriend were both undressed now and stealing glances at each other.''You're so fucking pretty, baby.'', Louis whispered and placed kisses on the soft material of the panties. Harry could feel his own boner growing even more, he was so desperate for Louis.''Daddy, please...'', he whimpered.

Louis loved it whenever Harry would call him daddy. It was turning him on so much, that he changed his plans. He wanted to be gentle, but now he pulled down Harry's panties and looked at Harry. Well, he had to get up again, because Harry's stomach was in the way.''Roll onto your side.'', he said quietly as he got out some lube.''No, I'm okay. My back isn't sore today.'', Harry looked at him and lifted his legs up as Louis gestured him to rest his legs on his shoulders. Harry carefully put his legs onto Louis' shoulders.''I'll open you up first, baby. Don't want to hurt you.'', he said and lined his two sticky fingers up with Harry's wet hole.

Loud moans were escaping Harry's mouth, his pink, plump lips apart from each other as the erotic noises were making their way up his throat. Louis moved his fingers inside of Harry to earn some more moans and other hot noises.''Gonna fill you up tonight, babe.'', he said and smirked.''You're already filled with my baby, but that's not enough.''. Harry only nodded, he was in his own little bubble and got wider as Louis prepared him. Louis could not find an answer to his question, why the fuck Harry was still as tight as a damn virgin even though they were together for six years now and had a very sexual relationship (but of course love was always more than just sex).

Louis removed his fingers and put some lube onto his penis. He let Harry calm down a little, since he needed to breathe properly during sex. With Harry being pregnant, his breathing got a bit problematic sometimes because the baby was pressing against his lungs a little.''Look so ready for me, honey.'', Louis said and looked at his needy, pregnant boyfriend. Harry only let out a sigh and looked at him with begging eyes.

While smirking like crazy, he pushed himself into Harry's hole slowly and immediately sighed loudly.

Harry was just so wet and his bum was so perfect. He looked so beautiful with his curly hair up in a bun and spread legs, ready for Louis to fill him up. He fucked him nice and not too rough, since he didn't want to hurt Harry or their baby. His eyes wandered down Harry's chest as they were both moaning messes. He saw how sore and dry Harry's nipples were looking.''G-gonna help you with that too, baby doll.'', Louis said and only received a ' _mhm_ ' as an answer, because Harry only closed his eyes and bit his lip.

 

''Fuck, I'm gonna cum, baby!'', Louis warned Harry and his grip around Harry's wide hips got tighter. Harry had released himself already, now his cum was all over Louis' upper body.''Daddy, please..'', Harry whined. Louis let out a long moan as he felt Harry's hole clenching around his cock. He filled him up and breathed loudly.

''Gotta clean myself up, baby.'', he said and pulle out. Harry nodded, his breath uneven and shaky.''Relax, darling. Daddy's gonna be back soon.''. Louis cleaned himself up and got into the shower to quickly wash his body and his hair.

When he walked into the bedroom again, he saw Harry tugged into a fuzzy blanket, lying on his side and watching a movie on Louis' iPad. Louis had to take a moment and admire that angelic human on his bed. He could not believe that this lovable, perfect man was his - and only his. He was in love with Harry ever since they accidentally bumped into each other at 18 in high school. And now, he was so in love with Harry - it was surreal. He fell in love with him everyday and felt like, someday his heart is going to burst because there's just too much love for Harry and not enough space to carry so much love in a simple organ that was now pumping the blood through his veins even faster. Just because he was looking at that emerald green eyed boy on his bed.

Louis lied down next to Harry and saw that the curly head was watching _Mrs Doubtfire_ , one of his favorite movies.''You're obsessed with that movie.'', Louis said and chuckled.''No, I'm obsessed with Robin Williams. Look at that smile.'', he said and pointed at the smiling actor on the small screen. Louis let out a laugh.''Do you think he would fuck you that good too?'', he asked and wrapped his arms around Harry.''Probably.'', Harry said and turned his head around to look into Louis' eyes. They both chuckled and pressed a kiss onto each other's lips.

''I love you, Louis.'', Harry whispered as he turned around again and put the iPad onto the nightstand. He turned off the lights and closed his eyes.''I love you so much more, peanut.'', Louis said and then spooned him. 

That's how they cozily fell asleep. Louis spooning his boyfriend and resting his hand on Harry's tummy.

 

And Louis couldn't be happier about the fact that he had such an amazing human as his soon to be fiancé and mother of his child.

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry is left home alone and craves louis' touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally just found this on my computer hidden somewhere  
> its very short, i know, but i don't care
> 
> i hope you like it!

''Daddy...'', Harry sighed, as he rode the long object, he was sitting on. He could feel his whole body warm up and the heat in his privates was getting painful. But sadly, he didn't directly sit on Louis' dick. He sat on a pink dildo that Louis had bought him a few weeks ago.

He was bouncing on the dildo, supporting his big bump a little with one of his strong, big hands. His hair was already tied up into a bun, so they wouldn't get all sticky and ew.

Louis couldn't watch his phone blow up all the time at work and felt bad for the young boy, who needed him. But the older man couldn't just leave his work to satisfy his little Hazza. (Well, little is relative.)

Harry clenched around the object, wanting to feel filled up. He let out a whimper as he felt nothing release inside of him.

He suddenly frowned. The poor boy had such huge mood swings. But he never got very mad, really. He just simply went from happy and energetic to absolutely sad and weak. It broke Louis' heart to see his beautiful fiancé in so much tears.

Yup, fiancé. Louis had proposed to Harry when he reached his seven month mark. Harry was so sad on that day and Louis just thought to himself ' _let's make my baby_ _happy again_.'. And he did. Harry was more than happy.

But now, Harry just simply couldn't control his mood. He threw the useless dildo into a corner and huffed. Tears filled his eyes as he thought about the fact that his Louis would not come back until 6 pm. It was 2 pm now, and Harry felt like crap. He was horny, his back was hurting and the baby was constantly kicking. 

He waddled downstairs slowly.

And as he lied down on the couch, he let out a sigh and stroked over his belly.''Munchkin, mommy misses daddy.'', he murmured.''Do you miss daddy too?''. And maybe, the next little kick made him smile again.''Babyyy!'', he cheered.''You're my precious, little baby boy.''. Harry's mood lifted as he felt the little boy moving around, showing his mummy that he was happy in his tummy.

''You'll meet us soon, sweetheart. Very soon.'', he chuckled.''You know, daddy and I were trying for so long to have you, baby boy. And now you're already eight months in my stomach, munchkin.''.''When you're here, I'll probably spoil you so much. Papa and I love you so much. Papa just has to work very much lately to keep us healthy and wealthy. Hey, that rhymed!'', he giggled.

And he didn't know how, but he found himself munching on pickles and nutella with a little bit of mustard just a few minutes later.

 

When Louis came home, Harry definitely was asleep. He just loved to take naps recently. Being eight months pregnant was pretty exhausting, even though Harry didn't have all of those 'typical syndromes' in his pregnancy. He definitely had stronger cravings now and his body was aching, but he didn't feel like it was too hard to handle. 

Louis chuckled as he saw the glass full of pickles next to him on the table and the nutella glass right next to it. The mustard glass was still standing on his chest, so Louis moved it away and put a blanket over Harry's body. He pressed a gentle kiss to his fiancé's stomach and chuckled.

He went into the bedroom and found the dildo he had bought him, in a corner. He sighed, picked it up and cleaned it. His Hazza couldn't control his hormones anymore. It was a rough time for Harry.

 

.

 

Louis was cleaning up a little for Harry, since he didn't want Harry stressing out about a dirty, messy house. He knew, that Harry would overwork himself. And Louis didn't allow that. His Hazza should relax and take care of their baby with eating enough and keeping them safe in his stomach. 

When Louis walked into the living room, he saw Harry slowly waking up. The boy was shifting and grunting.

''Hey, princess.'', Louis whispered and sat down next to him. Harry mumbled something, that Louis didn't understand. He chuckled and stroked a curl out of Harry's face, that had made their way to his cheek. Louis kissed his forehead.

''Want to sleep more...'', Harry mumbled.''Aw, it's a sleepy Harry today.'', Louis cooed at him.''I'm thankful, that it's not a grumpy or sad Harry.''. Harry opened one eye, and looked at Louis, only to smack his arm a little. 

Louis let out an ' _ow_!' and Harry turned away. He closed his eyes again.

''Babe, you need to wake up.'', Louis said.''You won't be able to sleep at night if you nap too long.'', he said.''I know, the baby is often keeping you up any-''. He got interrupted by a whimper.

His face softened and he looked at Harry worriedly. He sighed and put one hand on Harry's bump. He knew it already. Their little boy was kicking him all day long, that's why Harry wanted to sleep. Louis kissed the side of Harry's bump.''Sorry, princess. He's giving you a hard time?'', Louis asked and he could already hear little sniffles coming from his boyfriend.

He got up and put a blanket over Harry's body and stroked through his curls.''Make him stop, please..'', Harry whispered and opened his glossy eyes and looked up at Louis. The older boy sat down again and put a hand on Harry's big stomach. He came close with his mouth and pressed kisses to the bump through the blanket.''Hi, baby... it's papa here. You're happy in there, yeah? I bet so, mommy is taking good care of you, huh?'', he asked and looked at Harry, who kept his eyes closed. 

''It's warm in there, you can grow healthily and happily... mommy's been eating quite a lot since you're getting bigger each and every day. Is it tasty? Yeah, well, I can't cook, so you will have to blame mommy if it's too good to handle.''. By now, Harry was smiling broadly.

''Hotel mama is very great, but please don't damage your room, because that hurts mommy very much and you don't want to hurt mummy, right?'', he asked and kept his hand on Harry's tummy.''I love you and mommy very much, so please, be careful.''. 

As soon as Louis looked up, Harry's lips were parted and quiet snores were escaping his mouth. Their baby had calmed down also.

Louis smiled a little and caressed Harry's cheek gently, then stood up.

Yes, he really loved his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it, sorry that it's so short
> 
> im literally updating this as soon as i get new ideas, that why i didnt want to choose how many chapters this story will have

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> i hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> should I continue this?  
> tell me in the comments please :)


End file.
